millardhighfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Holhol1235
Welcome Hi, welcome to Millard High RP Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Sumaes01/Too Many Characters page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BlankyXP (Talk) 18:07, 2011 July 10 Got what it takes to make a mountain man leave his home... }} }} }} Can it wait for a bit, I'm in the middle of some calibrations. }} You should probably correct your signature to "emperor", no? :B}} }} }} Gosh, I haven't used a Wii remote in so long.}} I Wish I could be Strong without Somebody There Holden i will shoot you if you dont shushup --I'm random.I'm a dude.101 22:52, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Gold on the ceiling, I ain't blind *Sorry so sorry! I was on mobile, I must have accidentaly hit a dumb button D: BasicSky (talk) 00:08, July 26, 2013 (UTC) *Nai nai, won't happen again (＾▽＾) BasicSky (talk) 01:44, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Picard's Dashing Uniform }} Made from the Best Stuff on Earth Can't tell you how much I wanna play that thing. Is the story as good as they say (if you've started it yet)?}} And I'm probably gonna get PSAS soon, since it's only $10 on Amazon. Yeehaw.}} (Well, Ni no Kuni isn't really on my wishlist, but I've heard some pretty good things about it.) Ah. I'm probably gonna waste my time tryin' to finish every character's story once I get the game (since I rarely play games online). }} }} What's wrong with talk page communication? }} Blughhh. But you're about the only person I know who uses Skype. }} }} }} }} }} The username's Sighawke. What's yours?}} Over $45 In Savings Inside }} Let's tentatively say Saturday, if you're available then. Around 12 PM-3 PM would work for me, idk. Can't do it on Sunday, 'cause I got homework (that I, of course, procrastinated on).}} You wanna try brawling sometime this weekend or something? Hopefully, I ain't too rusty.}} }} Uh...try again next weekend?}} But I guess it's much more fun now that I don't win as much.}} }} Actually, I do finish quite a bit of homework in school. I do get most stuff done, but I also occasionally receive homework like taking 10 pictures with a camera (Digital Photography ) or, in today's case, a 40 minute practice essay for the AP test and a 2 hour reading. Aaaand, my Calculus homework's in a textbook, which would be torture to lug around school for 4 hours.}} Forgetting the fact that I don't have a phone, it usually takes me like, 5 hours to finish essays 'cause I'm just that slow of a writer. Plus, it only takes me like, 5 minutes to get to school on a bus, or 15 minutes on foot. EDIT: If we're brawling today, can we do it at 3 PM instead? My mother wants me to help her with groceries today. :V}} MY SWORD HAND TWITCHES! Ain't you lucky. Now that I think about it, I've never really played online on my PS3. I liked RD, but it was mad frustrating imo (mostly the Dawn Brigade parts oh my goodness, 3-13 was a nightmare). I've only replayed it once and never again. I replayed PoR millions of times back in the day, though...mostly Ike Solos. I'm actually kinda surprised they put Lucina in, since her existence is kind of a spoiler. She looks like a Marth clone, though. They even have the exact same idle stance. What kinda game is Kid Icarus, exactly? Like, a platformer or something?}} A lot of things are certainly better in RD, but I still find myself liking PoR more. The difficulty is far less frustrating, and to be honest, I'm not really a fan of the whole perspective-shifting/separate armies thing in RD. Sounds interesting on paper, but it makes stuff like character availability a problem. (Also, I hate playing as the Dawn Brigade so much hbtegyitfgei) Actually, as much as I idolize Ike, I do agree with you. Ike was pretty boring in RD (plus, his muscles are a lil' overboard *combusts*). And although I don't like Micaiah, I've never thought of her as a Mary-Sue. Ike is a lil' more characteristic of a Gary-Stu. But I still like him in spite of that wheee Ah, I see. I'm...neutral on her inclusion. Not really a fan of her, but I know she has a whole lotta fanboys, so I'm happy for them, I guess. My main's still gonna be Ike, of course. Speaking of SSBB, though, I'm kinda confused by the Pokemon reps. Greninja seemed like a pretty random inclusion...plus, why did they make Charizard an individual character? I thought the concept of Pokemon Trainer was creative. If it pisses you off, why do you like it? (wow we write long messages lol)}} I usually don't focus on more than one game at a time. :o Well, that's not really true, at least for all of them. I think Leonardo's always gonna suck compared to Shinon and Rolf unless you're RNG blessed, maybe (his growths are pretty mediocre, if I recall correctly). I only really focused on training Micaiah, since you know, she's forced on every Dawn Brigade map (plus the story promotions ughhh). Well, more accurately, I let her KS everybody, since she can't kill anything by herself. She didn't seem particularly interesting to me, but eh. I don't dislike Lucina. I mean, I even made her marry my lil' son. She's just not my favorite character. Both she and her father are pretty boring, imo. I know it wouldn't ever happen, but it'd be so tight if Ranulf was in SSB4. Or Haar. Or Nephenee (I kinda grew on her since she was always my MVP in RD). Heck, how about Anna? It would actually make sense, seeing as she's such a recurring character in FE. Ah, I see. While I didn't particularly like playing as Pokemon Trainer, I'm still a lil sad to see him gone. Actually, I'd be unhappy about any cuts, really. I'm still hopin' for Snake. Alright, I guess I'll go ahead and add it on to my wishlist of 50+ games. }} But it did show some character development, unlike many of the other supports. About the SpotPass characters and the child/parent supports, yeah, that bummed me out too. It's pretty weird that Emmeryn doesn't at least have supports with Chrom and Lissa. I dislike Frederick/Cordelia more, 'cause at least it's implied Frederick/FeMU are happy in their ending (well...Robin's ending text is the same no matter who he/she's with but eh). Frederick/Cordelia's ending sounds pretty depressing. I heard Chrom/Cordelia don't support as a reference to Marth/Catria in the first games. They do have a conversation in the Summer Scramble, though (just her acting dumb around him, basically). I married Cordelia to Gregor. Their support convos were one of the few where Cordelia really seems to get over Chrom (also, me gusta red head Severa). Ahh. I have a Gmail that I use sometimes, but I just make it forward all its mail to my Yahoo account, since I signed up so many accounts with it since I was like, 8 years old. :V 'Cause I've been familiar with Brawl for a really long while already. On the other hand, I haven't played PSAS before, so I need my full focus on it to adjust to it. (I tend to forget controls/story/other stuff about one game if I play multiple games at once.) Every RD FAQ I've read slams Leonardo, so I've just taken their word for it and avoided him. I'll admit I haven't used him that often. But yeah, at their caps, I think the differences between units are negligible. Well, in my "canon" playthrough (the second one), Robin married Lon'qu. Not really a fan of their supports (Lon'qu/MaMU's conversations were better imo), but eh. Nobody else really appealed to me. Plus, Morgan looks the best with black hair ('specially since my character has black hair too, so he really looks like a mini male version of her). In my first playthrough, though, I got into that forced marriage with Chrom in Chapter 11. WHY COULDN'T I REJECT HIIIIM Yes, Ranulf's voice was so buttery smooth oh my goodness. I didn't really use Anna that much, probably 'cause I avoid pre-promos like her and Frederick like the plague. I know Snake's cut is pretty likely. But I'm still praying. IKE RETURNED DESPITE THE ODDS SO I STILL HAVE HOPE! (Granted, Snake's odds are even worse than Ike's.) Yeah, it's next month. Really, the eShop doesn't have a gifting option? Man, Nintendo is always so behind. }} Libra and Owain are forever alone. I only have 3, actually. :o One that uses my real name for stuff like FAFSA and my (future) job, the Yahoo e-mail that most people contact me by, and another named "sighawke" (which is the Gmail I try to use to sign up for stuff with now but still forward all messages to the Yahoo account). Units in the same class generally only have a few differences in stats at their caps. If you had all of them at caps and had to choose between which one to use, you would be able to mow down enemies with any of them. (Of course, it isn't realistically possible to have them all at caps, but you were saying Leonardo would be just as good as the Greil Mercenaries archers if he had as much time as them to grow, which I'm concurring with.) In Awakening, it is possible to reach every unit's caps thanks to reclassing and the ability to grind (if you really have that much time on your hands), so any unit is realistically viable. Unless you're on Lunatic, maybe, where Reeking Boxes are costly. How was I supposed to know there would be a forced marriage without spoiling myself?! So you married him but don't use him at all? :o That's a bit of a waste of the support bonuses. Man, why don't you like Snake? Aww, you don't have to. Plus, I'd feel really guilty if I didn't get you anything for your birthday.}} Why'd you pair Virion/Nowi? Seems kinda random. I didn't get a job, I'm just speaking hypothetically. I just looked up their caps, and wow. Apparently, caps are the same for everybody in the same class, it's only the growths that vary. That's different in Awakening. I really don't remember much about RD. But anyway, I just meant that if you had an equal amount of time to train all the archers, I'm pretty sure you could beat the game fine with whoever you use. Unless you get RNG screwed or something. :V Yeah, but I didn't expect that it would have to happen at that point...or that a marriage could happen even if Chrom/Robin were only at B support. I felt like I got ninjamanced or somethin'. Oh well, at least it was interesting to see the dialogue changes for being married to Chrom. Ahh. So do you use Pair-Up at all? 'Cause it can be really useful. Yeah, I know. Still, he was my favorite character in SSBB (besides Ike). Even though I rarely actually used him (I'm a lil' awkward with him). My, you're generous. :o I don't think PSN has a gifting option either, though, now that I think about it.}} Yeah, true. I think the only recent MGS game on a Nintendo system was a remake of MGS3 on the 3DS. :V}} The Fateless One Did you get it?}} Funny thing, though, I did get Brawl on release day. Well, not at midnight though. Man, you be cray cray. Also, this is unrelated, but Dragon Age: Origins is free for a week on...Origin. GET IT PLOX, IT'S MORE THAN WORTH IT! }} I'm Commander Shepard, but I guess I'm now your therapist. Won't be gettin' it until Christmas, but I don't think I'd have much time to dedicate to it right now, anyway. I'll be sure to let you know first thing when I do, though.}} Pit...fun to fight against. Never thought I'd hear those together in the same sentence. You mean like, there's no more arrow spamming, or what? Glad to hear the Captain's got buffed. But why's Dedede no longer fun to play as? So...Peach is better now? (lol so many questions.)}} Did her moves change, or is it just that other moves became more useful? What happened to the side B? Aw, man. I loved Dedede, he was one of my secondary mains in Brawl. (also idk if you ever saw my King Dedede website, but I loved takin' screenshots with him lol) Oh, okay. :o I've tried using Peach a few times back in Brawl, but I never really clicked with her (same with Olimar and a few others). Just outta curiosity, why do you usually only play female characters?}} }} Wonder why they replaced the move. :o Said the dude who's using Comic Sans in his word bubble. I want to get just the Wii U version, but SSB's the only game I'm interested in on that console besides SMT x FE bluuugh wut. It ain't supposed to mean anything.}} I figure with the statute of limitations, it really should be closer to 250.